runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Red Dog31
Hm... As for those reasons they are legit if you wants the urls that's fine. As for AoS wannabe where is your background for those claims? And yes Zerouh thinks I am very similar to you and in some ways I am but in others I differ. Lastly don't think I'm trying to destroy the Tri. that's kings past time not mine. (lol) I even voted in EE's favor after my proposal for a new rule was denied. Sometimes if you want me to see something your way then tell me how your seeing it. (I'm no mind reader I'm a code writer) Lastly (for real this time) I'm not trying to make Zerouh seem or sound like crap, I'd do the same to anyone I felt needed to know. 02:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Laggy Archived to kill lag 03:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I made you a free sig ''Red Dog31'' Talk ''Red Dog31'' TalkCategory:Signatures 03:52, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : To use your signature, create a template called "Template:Signature/Red Dog31," and add the raw formatting that The Excel gave you, then from the top right corner of your screen go to preferences, scroll down to signatures and type in , save it and then you can use this signature by signing your posts with 4 tildas (~~~~). 01:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Same to you Red and AoS you sun og a gun ya beat me too it lol. =P 01:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : I guess I'm faster than you. = ) 01:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : I can't find the preferences thing guys.Red Dog31 14:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : In the top right corner, click More and there should be a list of options and preferences should be one of the options. 14:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Top Right Corner of my talk page?Red Dog31 14:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Nevermind, I got it. Thanks AoS Wannabe. Though, I should tell you this now, as long as you remain a part of the Army of Saradomin, I'll never fully respect you. 14:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : : WTF? How come it's not working? 14:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :* Under where you pasted your signature template, check the box that says "custom signature." 14:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :* Ah, thank you so much! Woot! It finally works! Thanks for the signature again Excel. Just a question though, how do you create a signature? It seems complicated. 14:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :** It's easy once you get the hang of it; to start out you have to create a template then start the template with , write some coding, and end with . Hope this helps. 14:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :*** Also, if you want a base, you can look at my signature coding at Template:Signature/AoS Wannabe. 14:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC)\ :*** Yeah, but how do you know what coding to use? Like for each individual thing? 14:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :**** Use my signature as a base, Template:Signature/AoS Wannabe, click edit, and look at the coding and use that to edit your signature if you want. 15:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :**** Hey dude, since we're both cool with each other now, can I ask how high up you are in the AoS clan and why you are in it? 15:07, October 14, 2010 (UTC) One thing you don't know about me is that I don't pick sides; anyways, about AoS, if you look on my userpage it shows that I am a lieutenant in AoS and as for why I'm in AoS, it would be hard to answer that, there can be multiple answers. 15:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Now, tell me about yourself. 15:47, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: I'm sorry, but what you assume and what others assume are very different. If I'm not willing to answer the question above the first time you asked, what implication is there that I will answer the second time you ask. I want to make this clear, don't make fallacious assumptions based on biased accounts. G'day. 18:31, October 15, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think you understand, simply because I am one of the hundred members in the Army of Saradomin you would consider me a slave or minion of King Aeraes, it seems that you are mistaken. It would be best not to judge people based on false steryotypes. I can leave AoS whenever I choose to, I am under no one's control, I am influenced by no one in RuneScape, but I do not wish to leave AoS. I am sorry if you do not like the clan I am affiliated with in general, but it's wrong to stamp me or any of my fellow members based on your limited knowledge or experience with the clan. If you have any personal "beef" with me, I would be more than happy to discuss it with you either on this wiki or in-game but if you have "beef" with King Aeraes, then you should talk to him. = ) 00:45, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :* As I stated before, I do not take sides, and I do not hold beef with anyone. I am very well aware of what is happening around here and I plan to stay neutral throughout. 02:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Information and What I've learned Red, I'm not sure were you get your info for many matters. I would like to tell you that you must be cautios about who you trust to give you info and you should be able to find out how they know what they told you as well. If you can't find anything to support what you've been told then just forget it (The Info). It's most likely bogas. This is why I no longer follow anykind of plan wrote by king, I can't read his mind and taking his plan hurts me more than it helps me. My point is be carefull who you get your info from my friend sometimes the true enimie is your friend. 20:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:@Me How inactive are you? I've been "back" for 3 months. "I guess the dog will always follow its master, no matter how hard he beats him." I could say the same to you. I'm not the one who hasn't come up with a new "insult" in 6 months. Chaos and Bash left a long time ago. If you haven't noticed, we've more than filled their positions. We've grown by about 30 members in the last few months. Also, what's the point of having a war general if you don't fight anyone? And he's obviously talking about you. 00:41, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Refernece I'm not refering to anyone in particular. Infact it goes for everyone. What I'm trying to say is In the past I made judgements on what King and others said and in some cases people like him (My friends) can be my enimes by telling me the wrong thing. I guess what I'm trying to say is if your making conclusions upon what someone else told you be carefull and ask the reasoning. 00:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :The other thing I'm trying to say is learn from my mistakes and don't fall to them. They will hurt you alot. 00:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) BTW Red BTW Red your actauly preatty cool when we aren't bashing at eachother =D 00:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) "3 Musketeers" lol can I eat myself? lol And yes in this case I was refering to Zerouh it seems like him and King pop up alot in conversatotion lol. Almost like they are 2 political parties irl lol. 02:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I didn't really leave king just I'm not making my decisions or basing my opinions on what he tells me. 02:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Wars I left a response to that under your original post stating that intelligence conflicts were what they are sited under on the department of Intelligence page compared to a physical war. Also thank you for adding the additional unfilled position listing on our main page. 03:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :*My apologies. That Cold War isn't exactly a conflict though as no side lost anything, no side gained anything, no fight was involved, and nothing exactly occurred. We never agreed to any form of war and no attack was launched against us. It was not quite a conflict in my opinion though I may be wrong depending on how you look at it. 21:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Badges That would be something for us to decide as a wiki, but if you could show me some more information about them, that would be great. 14:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :You're the one who wants to use them on this wiki, so don't expect me to do your research for you. 03:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Apearently unlike soilder I think Admins and B'crats should Atleast look into proposed ideas so give me an example of what you mean if it's bot related I'll get AoSwannabe to help me. Of course assuming it can be benifitial. Soilder not trying to be mean here but really that was a little cruel I don't think he expected you to do the research he was merely trying to show you what he wanted *edit* and where to get the info on how to do such a thing *end edit*. Also you always can ask me for help or somin even if he was. If your not willing to help people out and attempt improvements then you really shouldn't be a b'crat =| If any1 disagrees with this feel free to tell me why. 04:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Demo Here is a demo sig but I'm not sure that it looks as good as the origonal . ''Red Dog31'' Talk There it is in raw code just delet everything before the and put that code there instead I check tommorrow to mk sure it all good as well. 04:41, October 23, 2010 (UTC) 19:59, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll look into it. 17:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fight I did not start this fight I was mereley following wiki policies that stated 6 months unless the account was just a pure vandal. Zerouh had some problem with this despit my assurance that he would not do anything wrong. This is where the problem started it wasn't just the fact King should have been unbanned. Zerouh once again said I was working for king which I'm not and might I point out all he's done since he's gotten his buracry is edit the triumverate pages... I know you like him but he's really *Jagex Censored* me off on this one. Thanks for the whole waening thing and honestly I did not think it would get this bad. 02:21, November 1, 2010 (UTC) A complex issuse simple answer Zerouh and Soilder are not following policies in their decisions and I'm trying to fix crap *Period* If you would like to speak to me I'll talk to you on RuneScape about this issue but as Zerouh had said this needs to be put to rest on here. 22:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) As for the Revolt thing I don't want to make you feel like I am Revolt. I'm not and actually that's what Zerouh is referring to as ban evasion Red Revolt was/is King Aeraes. To settle this once and for all I will tell you the truth. I worked for King in the very early days back when I was an AoS member now I run my own clan and I am in Amanecer more than I am AoS. My signature which was once blue for AoS is not even the same nearly all ties are broken and me and King are mearly friends now nothing more. He works for me as much as I work for him. I am not a pupet robot slave or a servant to Aeraes... I am Dark Forcez no one else. I would also like to clarify King's outburst on this wiki were shot down by me I strongly encouraged him not to engage in verbal conflict. 22:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) New forum thread Would you mind looking at this thread? 23:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) yes he was/is 00:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) *Actually, I believe that was pure speculation. 00:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Help Red Dog31, has Zerouh's account been infiltrated? This is an urgent matter respond immediately. 20:37, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Front Page re-write Please take a look @ this page 14:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:History There should be a floating tool bar at the bottom of your screen with a section "My Tools" Click this and it will bring up a menu with history on the list. 22:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Eh I answer questions don't normaly care who they were ment for... lol 21:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok... Hero?... What ever bro... 16:08, November 12, 2010 (UTC) LMAO U might want to check something out but I'm nt suppose to answer for other people so lol. 00:05, December 17, 2010 (UTC) FAIL 00:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : He was kicked from the clan by his own display name. I know it's sad. 19:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Seeing as you didn't catch my sarcasm; a display name is a name that a member on RuneScape can choose to bear instead of their log-in name. 21:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: U have toes is King Aeraes... 02:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks . I know what I'm getting myself into but I'm making sure I don't say anything diplomatically wrong nor to make an argument out of what I said. 00:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :* I'll try not to, 01:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Happy Holidays Thank you Red, to you as well. 00:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Retirement Yeah, I'm retired, but I'll be active for a little while because of the recent incident with Excel to make sure everything settles down. 01:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Sysop It's too much of an effort to be a sysop, and I don't see how I could benefit the wiki community better if I had those sysop tools. 17:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Granted Red, I am giving you the rank of Administrator as you requested. Please view and also the policies to see how all of these new tools can be used. Feel free to let me know if you ever have any questions or are unsure about something. I am putting the wiki, and my trust in your hands, always remember that and do what is right. Remember to rarely block users and by that, to warn before blocking, protect the safety and integrity of this site, and to contribute often so that this site can be a tranquil area with respect. You have grown and changed a lot since your early days here and you know this community well. I know you can serve this wiki well if you put your mind to it which I urge you to do. You have shown you can help this wiki by editing not only your union's pages, but also participating in our community and affiliating with all of us on this wiki. I have known you for some time now and I have faith that you can do well here as an administrator and as a larger part of this community. With great power comes great responsibility. Good luck to you and Merry Christmas Red. 02:35, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Gratz red 04:46, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::* I just edited the css, so your username and all links to it should turn purple soon. 04:52, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :::*Thank you, I forgot. Shouldn't it turn pink though? 06:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Refresh your cache. Congrats, Red, and Merry Christmas! 19:48, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Thanks Everyone! Merry Christmas! 04:25, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't include talk edits. 05:30, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Updated the Stop Template Hi, just letting you know I've updated the stop template. Can I get you to read this please which will explain how to use the template. Thanks, 06:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Featured Clan & Admin Rights Firstly, we need a new featured clan. Any suggestions? Secondly, I'd like to pay your attention that you have hardly made any edits since your adminship (talk pages don't really count). So feel free to use your admin rights to good use? Make some userboxes... edit some generalised articles... maybe make some brand new articles? Otherwise, if your not going to help out with the wiki you might as well give your user rights to someone who would use them? I'm not saying this to offend or hurt, but to motivate. I just thought I should let you know my perspective on the matter. Thanks and feel free to message me about a featured clan preference if you have one, 07:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :*I was just about to create a similar topic. Red, you will need to participate on this wiki, if you do not then you cannot be fit to be an active Administrator for this site. We have a lot of work to do here. 22:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Concern Please turn this around: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount/Red_Dog31 I don't meen to be mean but about 3/4 of your edits being talk page is alittle erm... Lacking? 06:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :*Once again I bring up concern. Red, I appointed you because you had been here a long time, shared a lot of various input externally, and knew how things worked here. But if you do nothing, there is nothing I can do for you. It is not easy work being an administrator and certainly not easy being a bureaucrat, if you cannot do this work, then one is not fit for the position. Excel and MinigameGod are correct: Initiative needs to be shown, quickly. If this is not done, I will defer judgement to the other administrators on whether you are fit or not. This is not an accusation against you as a person of course as I know you do have many powerful traits, it is simply what will be best for the wiki. 06:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I, Soldier 1033, hereby pardon The Excel of all wiki crimes past and present, order an immediate reinstatement to the administrator group, order the immediate unblocking of his account, order the immediate unprotecting of his user and talk pages, and issue a formal apology on behalf of the State Department. The ban was unjust and we both handled it wrong. I AM an admin Red and I have just as much right as MinigameGod to ask this from you. Also just because it's me doesn't mean you shouldn't change that. Being an admin is not all happy days, you got to work too. 22:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you honestly think I bribed him? That is absurd! 22:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you 22:23, January 8, 2011 (UTC) In the "Edit" submenu 22:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Work Any of the following need work: # , edit out ones that aren't needed. Any that are needed please fill in. #Deal with stub pages: "Stubs" #Help edit "types of clans" here #Create templates, images, and examples for wiki pages. 22:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *You seriously don't know how to make a template or add an image? 23:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *Oh wait, I do know how to add an image (not create one). Unfortunately, the first part is true. I am not aware of how to make a template. 23:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) **Facepalm* 23:16, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Clan Do not continue to delete portions of this page listed above, that page provides information concerning a wide variety of clans; the clans that you deleted do exist and should be represented on this site. 23:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Also, we already have a page for merch clans. 23:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : Rollbacks are ONLY to be used in obvious cases of vandalism, I don't think fixing a page is vandalism; please read the policies and Administrator's how to guide please. 23:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Please edit existing pages instead of deleting them and creating new ones. Existing information should not be deleted without discussion, and pages such as stubs should not be deleted without a VfD. 23:55, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : We can compromise this issue; we keep Clan the same but we use redirects to show the main articles such as the ones you are creating. Also stone, this is the second edit conflict I've had with you in the past five minutes, lol. 23:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :: One second, I'll show you. 00:01, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Clan#Merchanting_Clans Just an example. 00:10, January 9, 2011 (UTC) You need help? Hi Red. Firstly, during the event of Soldier blocking Excel, I defended Excel's rights because he had done nothing wrong, I merely helped him and did no way take a bribe? (Please think about what your going to say before making 'stupid' decisions such as accusations of bribery, which is an utterly idiotic thing to say). Secondly, if you need help with the basics of template making please visit the following pages: * RuneScape Wiki's Help pages but specifically, * this. I also suggest looking through the Help pages. It might seem boring and dumb but it actually helps alot, especially the page, which has information on things you probably wouldn't know about. The following pages you HAVE to read (if you havn't already) because your an admin: * If you havn't already, please read the majority of the wiki's Policies :This includes the: ::*Blocking policy ::*Deletion policy (and the Speedy Deletion Policy) ::*You have to read the RuneScape_Clans_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset * You need to read the , which will explain how to delete, block, protect and rollback and the way each of these things are to be done. Zerouh has put a list of things you can do above which is basically: *Update the Clan page because it is one of the most important pages. *Edit the Activities, Distractions and Diversions and Boss articles. *Add screenshots to do with Clans and add them to the necessary pages. *Add to Stub pages. *Go to the page and look through the different lists and delete, move and edit pages that need it. I hope I've been of assistance and feel free to contact me or any of the other capable users with questions you may have. Thanks and I hope to see you doing helpful edits soon, 00:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :* The difference between being an admin and just a normal user is that admin's have powers to delete, protect, block and edit the Wiki's CSS. Excel is a great template maker (as seen by his user page template) and he is the only one on this wiki with a good understanding of how to edit the CSS. I edit the major articles and help organise the categories and help with community issues, questions and suggestions. Zerouh is the head admin (being a 'crat) making him the 'leader', he is very diplomatic and his opinion is very important within the wiki community when deciding big decisions. As well as these 'key' roles each of the admins are important for combating vandalism and cleaning up the wiki through updating the CSS and deleting, moving and making categories, articles and templates. Also, being an admin, you're likely to have other users ask for help as well. 01:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Update Re:Badges Saddly I have not. 23:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Nope... It's server side. 23:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :* I saw you asked Zerouh and Spencemac724 is a Bureaucrat. You can tell because the link to his userpage is green, as an admin's is pink. 23:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::*He is but he is inactive now. There are quite a few old bureaucrats and administrators who are no longer active here. 23:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ... Okay, Listen up. I've been talking with some of the other guys and they think it is utterly stupid that you didn't know the difference between a 'crat and an admin. Myself, I don't think your fit for the role of admin because not only do you not know the simplest of things that most normal users know, but it also means you probably haven't read the policies, rules and admin guides that I've given you to read. Red, smarten up your act. I'm not trying to be mean or rude but your just being idiotic at the moment. 00:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) No offence but he didn't ask how to make a template. 01:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) On this talk page under the section "Work": "Oh wait, I do know how to add an image (not create one). Unfortunately, the first part is true. I am not aware of how to make a template." - Quote of Red Now, I didn't call you any idiot I called your actions idiotic. Secondly, why would I be angry at Zerouh or Soldier - You tell me, cause I have no idea. Also, your not exactly 'new' - You were sysopped about a day after myself. What exactly do you mean by mature up? and I didn't accuse you of anything? You said "Is Spencemac an Admin or B'crat on this wiki? Cause on his page he says he's a B'crat." You should know if spence is an admin or a b'crat by: *The color of his linked username *The *The userbox on his user page Please don't call me an idiot, or accuse me of being angry or yelling. Thanks, 01:39, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The Decision I have reached a conclusion, it appears my judgement may not have been strong on this, I figured that because of Red's long presence on this site and his multiple actions to correct his misdoings. I was under the impression that Red Dog could handle these responsibilities and knew more about the wiki than I have now seen. I will be holding a vote here, each admin (with the exclusion of Red) shall have the choice to decide if Red is fit for this role. I will admit I was wrong in this decision, and for that I apologize, now is not the time for Red to act as an administrator on this wiki, perhaps once he has learned more and shown more action here on the wiki, then it shall work. This is not an attack against you Red of course, this is simply what is best for the wiki. Please state the opinion, community members are not banned from casting an opinion either, I would certainly like to hear from everyone. 01:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) * Sorry Red no. Maybe in the future, but as for now you just aren't fit. Make some templates fix some catigories do stuff and try again later. If you did things like that I would gladly take my word back. 01:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) *Red, you've had over two week at being admin and all you've done is make simple edits that a normal user could've done. I agree with Excel, I'll be happy to take my word back if you help more through-out the wiki but as admin you have asked for help, made decisions that as an admin you shouldn't of done and you havn't taken advice from myself to smarten up your act. Sorry, but it's a no for now. 02:03, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :*Then that finalizes it gentlemen. Red, you may submit an application to become an administrator later once some initiative is shown. 02:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :*I never thought I'd say this, but I actually agree with Sjblade and King Aeraes. This Wiki is shit and I've wasted my time being on it. No one even visits it, and the Runescape Wiki barely acknowledges it. Good-bye Assholes (even you Zerouh) 02:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::*I suggest you apologize Red and come to your senses. 02:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::*Red, I've blocked you for a week for offensive language - it would usually be 3 days but you've been blocked multiple times in the past. You will be blocked for the week unless you apologise, then the block may be shortened. You are able to edit your own talk page, so you can apologise if you want to. If you have any other comments, questions or quiries post them on your talk page and an admin will read it and respond to it. 03:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :*MinigameGod has support from the other admin staff by doing so. Also noted, MinigameGod I have sent you an email. 03:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Apology I'm not doing this to get my ban shortened. In fact, I want you to keep it at 1 week. If anything, I want it increased to 2 weeks. I keep re-reading that last sentence and I still can't believe I actually said that, especially to you Zerouh. I'm sorry guys. I was in a complete fit of rage. I wasn't thinking straight. You guys were trying to help, but I kept interpreting it as hazing. I only ask you not to consider me like Airblade86, Aeraes, or Red Revolt. They wouldn't have spent their time writing an apology, much less asking for forgiveness. I am truly sorry for my actions. I now see I am not fit to be an Administrator on this Wiki. Haha, perhaps next Christmas. 04:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps, but I must inform you red annother personal attack on someone and your getting a perm block policy says 2 personal attacks and your done. We both know there has been more than one already. Please watch yourself! (Concider this a fair warning not a threat) 04:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :*I can excuse but know that it will take some time to earn my trust back, and likely the trust of this wiki. What Excel says will be enforced, one more mistake and this can all end quickly. I am sorry to put it so bluntly but that is the truth. I am glad you can accept what you have done and offer to make it better but know that no one here is going to let you off easy, these are some serious things. 04:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) *On behalf of the wiki: Apology Accepted - One wrong move and you will be blocked indefinitely though (that includes any swearing and anger outbursts). Please note, that it will take a lot of beneficial editing to the wiki for us to consider you for adminship again. 05:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) *TBH, I'm not sure I want to be an Admin. I was just pissed off at Airblade86 for abusing his powers on me, and as such, wanted to have that same power. Now, since the Wiki has good Admins and is led by Zerouh, I have no such fears of abusement on this wiki. I'd rather be an editor w/o so much responsibility cast on me. 12:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back Red. Please remember what has been said above. I suggest archiving your talk page (message me if you need help/want me to do it). If you have any further questions or suggestions please feel free to contact me. Thanks, 03:56, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Executives What do you mean by that? 04:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stop I'm sorry? Also you were not expelled from the Triumvirate, unless you do so under your own choice. Have I done something "behind your back"? Please do enlighten me as if I have, I am unaware of such. 03:11, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Fair warning: We do not want you as a member of our clan. You are not welcome, you will not be welcome in the foreseeable future. Your former position in the Triumvirate does not entitle you to anything. Even if you are not an enemy through the Triumvirate, you are still an enemy of the clan. Please stop asking. 01:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC)